Hiwatari Rabbit
by Anamateia
Summary: Bem o que acontece quando Kai, o frio, grosseiro, arrogante, bladebreaker vira um fofo coelho branco? veja isso, e mandem review!plz!ULTIMO CAP ON!
1. Chapter 1

Bem vamos começar, esse na minha opinião vai ser uma das fics mais lindas que eu escrevi, porque? Você vai ver, e quem sabe concordará comigo!

Bem vai ser beyblade pra variar um pouquinho, bem o que acontece quando a arrogância de um certo blader passa dos limites? alguém vai dar uma lição, ele não só irá aprender a ser menos, egoísta, arrogante, mas aprenderá a ter fé nas pessoas, principalmente a ter fé em DEUS! Vamos a fics!

Um tempo depois, do último campeonato, Ray tem uma idéia de convidar os bladebreakers a irem a sua cidade natal, e Tyson, Hilary, Daichi e Kenny, foram os primeiros a saber.

Ray- e então querem ir?

Tyson- beleza!

Hilary- vai ser o máximo conhecer sua cidade!

Ray- lá é meio pequeno, mas vocês vão adorar, porque é um povo muito amistoso!

Kenny- claro, quando?

Daichi- tem comida lá né?

Ray- tem sim Daichi! u.u

Daichi- eu vou!

Ray- beleza, eu vou convidar o Max e o Kai também!

Tyson- o Max beleza, mas duvido que o Kai venha com a gente!

Ray- tomara que ele queira ir! Não custa pelo menos perguntar! Enquanto isso na mansão onde morava o Kai, ele estava treinando.

Mordomo- senhor...

Kai- quem te mandou me interromper?

Mordomo- desculpe senhor!

Kai- some daqui, antes que eu te mande pro olho da rua!

Mordomo- senhor queria ter dar um recado de seu avô...

Kai- quero mais que aquele velho se dane!

Mordomo- mas o senhor Voltaire quer que você...

Kai- primeiro ninguém te deu liberdade, para falar "você"!

Mordomo- desculpe senhor...

Kai- e segundo VOCÊ vai falar para aquele traste do meu avô, que eu quero que ele se ferre! Agora some daqui!

Mordomo- sim senhor! E sai.

Kai- inúteis! E vai até a garagem...

Motorista- vai sair senhor? E Kai com sarcasmo.

Kai- não, só estou dando uma passada aqui, porque adoro ver essa sua cara de idiota! É claro que vou sair! Depressa, eu não quero me atrasar!

Motorista- sim senhor! E Kai seguindo seu caminho de sempre, passa por uma garotinha de mais ou menos 10 anos.

Garotinha- você é o Kai?

Kai- o que você quer?

Garotinha- eu sei que isso é uma coisa que você não faz muito, mas pode me dar um autógrafo?

Kai- eu não sou de fazer isso! e vai indo embora, mas ela o para.

Garotinha- então só me deixa te dar um presente, é que eu sou sua grande fã, e eu queria que você viesse na minha escola! e dá a ele um terço, e o endereço da escola onde ela estudava.

Kai- quem sabe daqui uns anos! E vai indo embora, mas a garotinha o para de novo.

Garotinha- tá legal, eu vou te esperar! Cheia de esperança.

Kai- é... e sai, passando por um lago, ele joga o terço, e no caminho havia um velhinho.

Velhinho- por favor garoto, uma ajuda para tirar a barriga da miséria!

Kai- se você não sair da minha frente, eu não vou tirar só sua barriga daqui!

Velhinho- garoto, porque toda essa arrogância? E Kai começa a ficar com raiva.

Kai- sai da minha frente velho!

Velhinho- garoto você é um ignorante! Sua arrogância, vai te trazer muita dor!

Kai- grande coisa! Saia da minha frente agora! Mas o velho...

Velho- você acredita em Deus?

Kai- escuta aqui velho, eu sou ateu, tá legal!

Velho- você tem certeza?

Kai- absoluta!

Velho- muito bem, pegue meu cartão!

Kai- você é um estúpido, não tem dinheiro nem para "tirar sua barriga da miséria" mas tem um cartão!

Velho- deixe de ser ignorante, uma vez na vida! eu tenho uma proposta para você!

Kai- eu não vou ficar ouvindo isso! e vai indo embora e mais uma vez o velho o impede.

Velho- você sabe quem eu sou?

Kai- sei sim é um velho que esta começando a me deixar irritado!

Velho- eu sou Deus! E Kai simplesmente para e...

Kai- rsrsrsrsrs, não seja ridículo é mais fácil eu ser um coelho, do que você ser Deus!

Velho- eu vim porque me pediram ajuda!

Kai- rsrsrs, isso é um absurdo, porque acha que eu vou te dar ouvidos!

Velho- quer saber eu vou te mostrar porque eu vim aqui! E quando Kai se vira do nada aparece em um lugar todo branco.

Kai- essa foi boa! Quantos trabalharam para você, montar esse negocio ridículo?

Velho- então olhe lá pela janela! Ele ainda zombando chega até uma das janelas, e vê que estava no alto de um prédio!

Kai- o que você fez?

Deus- eu to te falando eu sou Deus!

Kai- mas se você fosse Deus mesmo, não deveria interferir no livre arbítrio, e eu quero ir embora!

Deus- o que eu estou a fazer, foi um desejo que muitos me fizeram!

Kai- aham, sei...

Deus- é verdade, muitos oram por você, mesmo sendo mal tratados, humilhados, ofendidos...

Kai- não seja ridículo...

Deus- é verdade! Seus amigos, seus empregados, me pedem que eu te mostre que ainda pode se ter fé nas pessoas! Na qual você não acredita mais!

Kai- como você sabe?

Deus- garoto, quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que eu sou Deus? Eu sei tudo sobre você e mais um pouco!

Kai- peraí, vamos fingir que eu acredito em você, o que você quer fazer comigo?

Deus- você sempre teve respeito, muitos o temem, e eu vou te mostrar o mundo de uma maneia diferente...

Kai- aham, como? Novamente zombando Dele.

Deus- você vai ver! E do nada, Kai aparece em sua casa, no seu quarto, deitado em sua cama.

Kai- que horror! E o mordomo entra.

Mordomo- telefone senhor!

Kai- eu atendo daqui mesmo! Agora me deixem sozinho!

Mordomo- sim senhor!

Kai- alô...

Ray- oi Kai, tudo bem?

Kai- quem é você?

Ray- sou eu o Ray!

Kai- o que você quer?

Ray- eu queria te convidar, para você ir conosco até minha cidade, você quer ir?

Kai- não!

Ray- tem certeza?

Kai- tenho! Adeus!

Ray- tchau! E Kai desliga o telefone e Deus aparece de novo.

Deus- eu adoraria ir, a cidade onde o seu amigo nasceu é muito linda!

Kai- você de novo?

Deus- eu vim te ajudar e vou começar agora!

Kai- que medo!

Deus- lembra que você falou "é mais fácil você ser um coelho, do que eu ser Deus"?

Kai- o que é que tem?

Deus- eu vou te provar! Deus bate palma duas vezes... plac plac... e minutos depois, Kai enxerga tudo escuro, como se algo tapasse sua visão.

Kai- o que foi, você me cegou?

Deus- não! E tira uma camisa que estava em cima dele.

Kai- como você ficou tão grande? Espantado com a diferença repentina de altura.

Deus- como você ficou bonitinho! Com um grande sorriso e os olhos brilhando.

Kai- o quer dizer com isso? E Kai vai até o espelho.

Deus- com certeza eu me superei nessa! Kai se espanta, ao ver no reflexo, um pequeno bichinho, branquinho, peludinho, com orelhas e olhos cor violetas enormes, e um rabinho pomposo... resumindo, Kai virou um lindo coelhinho branco.

Kai- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO? ME TRANSFORMA DE VOLTA! AGORA!

Deus- bem, você voltará ao normal quando voltar a ter fé nas pessoas...

Kai- o que?

Deus- até logo! E vai embora, logo em seguida os empregados entram, e vê apenas um coelhinho no quarto de seu patrão.

Mordomo- temos que tira-lo daqui, e se o Kai descobre, ele nos mata!

Kai- mas sou eu o Kai!

Empregada001- ah meu Deus é um coelho que fala!

Mordomo- xo coelho saía daqui! E todos o espantam, um mordomo o pega e coloca para fora da casa.

Kai- essa casa é minha, vocês serão despedidos seus filhos da put! E olha para os lados, e vê um cachorro, que esta prestes a atacar ele.

Menina- coelhinho! E pega o bichinho peludo, e o leva para casa.

Bem como o Kai vai voltar ao normal, porque Deus fez isso, mas imaginem se ele não é uma gracinha de coelhinho, que fofo! Vejam a seguir,e é claro review please! Beijus!


	2. Chapter 2

Bem, antes novamente quero mandar beijus, para o carreirinha, meu best friend, menino, ele ficou me enchendo o saco, então vou mandar um abraço e ele!

Bem, Deus quer mostrar ao Kai, que ainda pode se ter fé nas pessoas e Nele, e o transformou em um lindo coelho branco e fofo! Vamos ver o que vai acontecer!

Menina- mamãe, olha achei um coelhinho! E a mãe da menina vê ela esmagando o coelhinho.

Kai- eu não consigo respirar!

Mãe da menina- AH MEU DEUS, ELE FALA!

Menina- fala oi

Kai- me solta eu não consigo respirar! E a menina o solta.

Mãe da menina- que gracinha de coelhinho!

Kai- ei, eu preciso de ajuda!

Menina- ajuda?

Kai- eu preciso encontrar um pessoal!

Mãe- quem?

Kai- é no Japão!

Mãe- Japão!

Kai- é! Preciso ir lá urgente!

Menina- eu vou te ajudar!

Mãe- mas como minha filha!

Menina- eu vou manda-lo para o Japão!

Mãe- mas...

Menina- eu tenho umas economias! E vai até seu quarto e pega um cofrinho, e o quebra e pequenos trocados caem sob a mesa.

Mãe- você vai manda-lo com seu troquinho?u.u

Menina- eu preciso ajudar ele!

Mãe- tudo bem, amanha eu vou até o aeroporto e mando para você! Ok?

Menina- obrigado mamãe! Você vai dormir comigo! E pega o coelho, a noite vem, e Deus novamente aparece.

Kai- o que Você está fazendo aqui?

Deus- eu esqueci de explicar algumas coisas, 1° não fale para ninguém que eu fiz isso...

Kai- e quem vai acreditar em mim?

Deus- 2° tente agir o máximo parecido com um coelho...

Kai- isso eu não posso prometer!

Deus- e outra olha o que eu achei! E mostra o terço.

Kai- filho da... vaca!

Deus- eu vou ficar com isso! até mais ver! E vai embora de novo.

Menina- eu sei quem você é de verdade!

Kai- claro...

Menina- eu sei mesmo, eu conheço sua voz! Lembra que eu te pedi um autógrafo?

Kai- ...

Menina- eu ia falar para minha mãe, mas ela ia me chamar de doida!

Kai- hum...

Menina- eu sei onde eu vou te mandar, eu tenho o endereço do Tyson!

Kai- é...

Menina- não se preocupe! Agora dorme!

Kai- obrigado! E me desculpe se eu tivesse mão...

Menina- não foi nada, e eu posso falar para minhas amigas que você dormiu na minha cama!

Kai-¬¬"""

Menina- elas vão ficar com inveja... e a menina dorme, e espreme o pobre coelhinho, no dia seguinte, e mãe da menina realmente leva o Kai até o aeroporto, dentro daquelas coisas de transportar bichos.

Mãe- muito bem, você vai direto até a casa do seu amigo, boa sorte! E dá um beijo no coelho.

Kai- obrigado por tudo! E porque está fazendo isso?

Mãe- algo me diz, para te ajudar...

Kai- e você ajuda todo mundo, que aparece na sua casa?

Mãe- claro, todos deveriam fazer isso, se não quando você precisar, ninguém aparecerá!

Kai- ...

Mãe- até mais ver! E ela entrega Kai ao responsável.

Moço- pronto coelhinho, logo logo estará no Japão! E o coloca no chão, mas...

Kai- eu não vou ficar aqui! E sai da gaiola, e vai até a primeira classe, e pula em um banco vazio, e um senhor olha de maneira estranha, para o pequeno.

Senhor- O.o

Kai- se importa? Mostrando os cintos de segurança.

Senhor- er... claro! E coloca o cinto no pequeno coelhinho.

Kai- o que foi, nunca viu um coelho que fala, viajar de primeira classe?

Senhor- ... acontece todo dia!

Kai- só fica de olho para a aeromoça não me ver! E o senhor estranhava cada vez mais.

Senhor- ... claro! E coloca seu casaco ao lado de Kai, para caso se a aeromoça se aproximar.

Kai- obrigado!

Senhor- se importa se eu perguntar como você aprendeu a falar?

Kai- meu dono ele era mágico, ele vivia fazendo mágicas por aí! E quando ele me tirou da cartola, eu saí falando, daí já sabe o resto!

Senhor- humm! Horas depois, Kai vai do saindo do aeroporto, e como tinha uma multidão passando, ele quase foi pisoteado.

Kai- saiam da frente eu quero passar, se alguém pisar em mim, vocês vão sentir a ira de um coelho mal humorado! E passando por meio de todo mundo, um guarda vê, um pequeno coelhinho branco pulando no aeroporto, e indo em direção ao táxis, e tinha um monte de motorista, e Kai é claro tinha que pensar em alguma coisa para chegar até seu objetivo.

Motorista001- é um sarro mesmo!

Motorista002- é mas é bom que ganhamos dinheiro! E aparece o pequeno coelhinho.

Motorista001- olha o coelho!

Kai- atenção, isso é uma gravação o motorista que levar esse lindo e maravilhoso coelho até esse endereço, ganhará, 100 pratas só de gorjeta! Quando chegar lá é só chamar pelo nome de Tyson Granger.

Motorista001- eu o levo! E pega o coelho e o leva até a casa do Tyson.

Ray- Tyson tem um taxista aí!

Tyson- e eu com isso?

Ray- ele tem um coelhinho e disse que é seu, e você tem que pagar a corrida, fora 100 pratas de gorjeta!

Tyson- O QUÊ? Mas como? E Tyson vai até o taxista e olha ele com um coelho no colo.

Motorista001- tá aí seu coelho agora eu quero receber e ir embora!

Tyson- mas eu não tenho coelho!

Motorista001- alguém te mandou esse coelho, e eu trouxe, pode me pagar?

Tyson- droga! E paga, e o taxista vai embora.

Hilary- que fofura de coelhinho! E paga o coelho.

Kai- vai devagar!

Hilary- AAAAHHHHHHH! E solta o bicho que cai no chão.

Kai- ai ai, você é doida, eu poderia ter me machucado!

Tyson- Kai é você?

Kai- não é o pinóquio!

Tyson- ahhhhhh, mas você tá uma fofura ahahahahahahah! E começa a beliscar ele.

Kai- pare com isso!

Ray- mas não vamos negar você tá uma gracinha! Que bonitinho! rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Kai- hahaha, não tem graça! Eu fui expulso da minha casa! pelos meus empregados! E chega Max, Kenny e Daichi.

Max- oi gente! Que bonitinho o coelho posso segurar?

Tyson- claro, segura direitinho ele!

Kai- ¬¬'

Max- qual é o nome?

Todos- Kai!

Max- se ele descobrir ele mata vocês!

Kai- sou eu animal! Max se assusta e também e larga ele e cai com tudo no chão.

Max- Kai é você?

Kai- que merda, ninguém tem cuidado não! Ai ai..

Kenny- mas como você ficou desse jeito?

Kai- eu não sei, acordei do nada e eu tava desse jeito!

Ray- podemos falar com meu mestre ele sabe como resolver esse tipo de coisa!

Kai- seu mestre, é aquele velho ridículo, que é mais esquisito do que "briga de foice", que apareceu no ultimo campeonato?

Ray- ò.ó é porque?

Kai- então eu prefiro ser um coelho a vida toda!

Todos- ¬¬'

Ray- vamos então?

Tyson- claro, mas eu tenho que comprar uma daquelas coisas de transportar animais!

Ray- para que?

Tyson- para o coelhinho! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Kai- ¬¬'

Todos- rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

Kai- você vai ver o coelhinho! E pula no Tyson.

Tyson- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ALGUEM TIRA ESSE LUNÁTICO DAQUI!

Bem vamos ver no que vai dar essa história... veja a seguir!


	3. Chapter 3

Quero mandar beiju, ah meus amiguinhos Mia, e Rodrigo porque eles são fodas!!!!! Beiju!!!!!

Bem Kai localiza Tyson e os outros e agora eles iram até a cidade de Ray, para ver se o mestre dele resolve esse probleminha!!!!

Max- será que ele vai ficar bem lá atrás junto com a bagagem???

Tyson- claro!!!! Fique tranqüilo!!!! E derrepente.

Kai- Hilary deixa eu ir na janela!!!

Hilary- o que você esta fazendo aqui???

Kai- eu não vou ficar lá atrás é frio, e também eu só ando de primeira classe!!! Vai subindo no banco.

Hilary- O.o

Kai- se importa??? E mostra o cinto.

Hilary- claro!!!! E eles vão até a china de lá eles pegam um ônibus e chega até a cidade de Ray e logo encontram com o White tigers.

Tyson- oi Lee!!!!!

Lee- Tyson que bom ver vocês!!!!

Mariah- Ray você voltou!!!! E pula no Ray.

Ray- como vai Mariah!!!!

Gary- hummm!!!! Esse coelho vai ficar ótimo com batatas!!!! E olhava de maneira esfomeada para o coelho branco.

Kai- fica longe de mim!!!

Hilary- dêem oi para o Kai!!!! E mostra o coelhinho, branco orelhudo, e com olhos grandes cor violetas, com uma cara mal humorada.

Lee- Kai???

Mariah- que bonitinho!!!!! E pega o Kai.

Ray- eiiiii!!!!!!O.o

Mariah- credo Ray, é só um coelhinho!!!!

Gary- ele já tá bem gordinho!!! Já com a boca salivando.

Kai- Ò.Ó gordinho???? Eu vou te mostrar o gordinho!!!

Ray- Mariah, cadê a Kyoma???

Mariah- conhece a sua irmã...

Tyson- você tem uma irmã???

Ray- tenho sim!!!!

Tyson- legal!!!! E começa a se ajeitar.

Hilary- ò.Ó Tyson!!!!

Tyson- o que foi??? E derrepente uma garota parecida com Ray, cabelos preto, traços felinos, mas os olhos eram azuis, um rosto angelical, muito bonita.

Kyoma- Ray!!!!

Ray- Kyoma que bom te ver!!!! E os dois irmãos se abraçam.

Kyoma- ontem mesmo eu tava falando com a Mariah como eu estava com saudades de você!!!

Ray- deixa eu te apresentar a galera!!!! Esses são o Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Daichi, Max e o Kai!!!

Todos- oi!!!

Ray- essa é minha irmã Kyoma!!!!!

Kyoma- mas não falta um de vocês, Ray me apresenta 6 pessoas e só vejo 5!!!!

Tyson- é que um de nós não é bem uma pessoa...

Kai- olha o respeito!!!

Tyson- esse é nosso mascote Kai!!!rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Kai- MASCOTE!!!! Ò.Ó

Kyoma- que grac...

Kai- venha com essa de "gracinha de coelhinho" que você vai se arrepender!!!! Dizia o pequeno coelho, nervoso.

Kyoma- mas como você fala??? Coelhos não falam!!!

Kai- escuta eu não tenho que dar explicação!!!!

Ray- seja educado com minha irmã!!!

Kai- grande coisa!!!!

Kyoma- deixa pra lá!!!!

Ray- como estão as coisas aqui???

Kyoma- bem até, o nosso mestre foi viajar...

Ray- viajar???? Essa não!!! Para onde ele foi???

Kyoma- para o Brasil!!!((adoro esse lugar))

Ray- e agora Kai, como meu mestre vai te ajudar???

Kai- ainda tá valendo o que te disse tempo atrás, eu prefiro ser um coelho!!!

Ray- olha o respeito!!! ò.ó

Kai- alguém pode tirar essa bola de perto de mim!!!! Kai falando de Gary que estava com um livro de como preparar coelho grelhado.

Gary- aqui diz que coelho fica muito bom com farofa!!!!

Tyson- alguém tira o Kai de perto do Gary, senão ele não dura até de noite!!! E chega um garoto, moreno, olhos negros, aparência felina como todos na vila do Ray, com o nome de Fred.

Fred- como vai Ray, quanto tempo???? Mas Ray não parece muito feliz em vê-lo.

Ray- muito bem!!! Responde de maneira fria.

Fred- Kyoma posso falar com você???

Kyoma- claro!!!! E os dois se afastam.

Fred- quem são eles???

Kyoma- amigos do Ray, porque???

Fred- nada não!!!! E então pensou no que eu te falei outro dia???

Kyoma- eu...

Fred- não faça teu irmão impedir o que sentimos um pelo outro!!!

Kyoma- claro!!!

Fred- até depois!!! Dá um beijo no rosto de Kyoma e vai embora, ela volta para junto de seu irmão.

Ray- o que vocês dois estavam conversando???

Kyoma- nada não!!!

Ray- eu não quero você perto dele!!!!

Kyoma- Ray, por favor não comece!!!!

Ray- vamos vou mostrar minha casa!!!! e chegam até a casa de Ray, modesta e bem aconchegante.

Kyoma- quer ajuda??? Ela pergunta para o pequeno coelhinho.

Kai- eu sei me virar muito bem!!!! Responde ele com um tom zangado.

Kyoma- sei...

Kai- eu viajei de primeira classe da Rússia até o Japão sozinho e isso eu já era um coelho!!!

Kyoma- mas se você não sabe aqui tem lobos!!!! E eles atacam principalmente coelhinhos indefesos!!! E pega ele no colo.

Kai- a última coisa que eu sou é indefeso!!!!

Kyoma- quem vê pensa que você é muito valente!!!.

Kai- você não me conhece!!!!

Kyoma- vamos!!! Você é pesadinho!!! rsrsrsrsrs

Kai- dá pra parar!!! Eu não sou gordo!!!

Kyoma- tá legal!!!! E ela foi levando ele, todos reuniram na sala estavam conversando, e Kai adormece no colo de Kyoma.

Hilary- aii que bonitinho!!!! Eu já disse uma vez e digo outra, por mais ruim que ele seja, ele dorme feito um bebê, nesse caso um bebê coelho!!!!

Kenny- espero que ele não tenha ouvido isso!!!

Tyson- já chega!!!! Chega de paparicar coelho!!!!

Max- seu eu não te conhecesse eu diria que está com ciúmes!!!

Tyson- ciúmes eu??? Hhahahahahhaha, não seja tosco!!!!

Todos- hahahahahahahhahah!!! Kai acorda.

Kai- oh dá para calarem a boca??? tem coelho tentando dormir!!!! E volta ao seu soninho.

Todos- ¬¬

Kyoma- eu vou colocar ele lá no quarto!!!

Tyson- e aproveita e tranca ele lá!!!

Gary- deixa que eu levo!!!!

Todos- O.o

Gary- o que???

Bem conheceu Kyoma a irmã de Ray né???? O Kai tá ferrado, Gary não vai sossegar até vê-lo em uma panela!!!! Bjus mandem review, bye!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Bem vamos nessa, o que mais vai acontecer na vila do Ray... veja agora.

Mais além a noite chega, e todos vão dormir, menos Kyoma que esta no quintal de sua casa.

Kai- nossa!!!! Nunca dormi tanto assim!!!

Kyoma- você deveria estar exausto!!!!

Kai- esta esperando alguém???

Kyoma- não, eu só não consigo dormir!!!

Kai- fazia tempo que eu não dormia tão bem!!!!

Kyoma- como você foi virar um coelho???

Kai- eu não posso falar!!!!

Kyoma- tudo bem!!! mas deve ter algum motivo, Ray sempre me falou que você era muito frio...

Kai- sei lá, é que sempre fui criado no sistema "sentimento é para os fracos", e deixei que ficasse assim...

Kyoma- você pode tentar mudar...

Kai- mudar??? Isso não!!!

Kyoma- porque???

Kai- porque é falta de personalidade, se alguém tem que gostar de mim tem de ser do jeito que eu sou, se não vão se ferrar!!! Desculpe a palavra!!!

Kyoma- você tem razão!!!

Kai- mas isso é o meu defeito, é que deixo o ego falar mais alto, aí acabo machucando muita gente!!!

Kyoma- você precisa ser mais paciente com as pessoas!!! E ser educado!!!

Kai- eu sou educado, da minha maneira!!!

Kyoma- educação eu digo com seus semelhantes, respeito, você é respeitado...

Kai- temido...

Kyoma- o que??

Kai- ninguém me respeita eles tem medo!!!

Kyoma- como você sabe???

Kai- eu sinto!!!!

Kyoma- mas não são todos!!!

Kai- eu reconheço, muita gente não gosta de mim, porque eu sou um boçal de marca maior!!!!

Kyoma- e você se orgulha disso???

Kai- hhhhhuuuummmm... sim...

Kyoma- porque??? O.O

Kai- porque você se protege, fica mais esperto sabe quando alguém quer pisar em você!!!!

Kyoma- você tem que ter fé nas pessoas, ainda tem muita gente boa nesse mundo!!! e derrepente um uivo.

Kai- esse lugar me assusta!!!!

Kyoma- cadê o garoto valente que eu tanto ouvi falar??? Rsrsrsrsrsrs

Kai- eu sou um coelho agora!!! A garota começa a fazer carinho no coelhinho.

Kyoma- sabe que às vezes eu queria conhecer outros lugares, gente nova!!!

Kai- um dia se eu voltar ao normal, eu te levo para conhecer a Rússia...

Kyoma- deve ser lindo!!!

Kai- frio pra caramba, mas é um lugar muito bom!!!!

Kyoma- será que amanha gary vai querer você como, assado ou frito!!!

Kai- quero aquele balofo longe de mim!!!

Kyoma- rsrsrsrsrsrs, como você é humano???

Kai- o que???

Kyoma- antes de ser um coelho...

Kai- não fale isso pra ninguém...

Kyoma- claro!!!!!

Kai- promete???

Kyoma- claro!!!! E Kai olha para os lados.

Kai- eu nunca disse isso pra ninguém...

Kyoma- você é tão feio assim????

Kai- feio??? NUNCA!!!! eu sou um espetáculo, sou lindo, maravilhoso, só tem uma cara mais bonito que eu!!!

Kyoma- quem???

Kai- o reflexo do meu espelho!!!

Kyoma- rsrsrsrsrsrs modesto!!!

Kai- Eu chego a dar nojo, de tão bonito que sou!!!

Kyoma- XD já volto...

quando ela entra para dentro, Deus aparece.

Deus- como vai???

Kai- por incrível que pareça, bem e o Senhor???

Deus- muito bem obrigado!!! Você progrediu muito...

Kai- então vai me transformar de volta???

Deus- ainda não!!!!

Kai- porque???

Deus- você ainda não aprendeu a lição maior!!!

Kai- lição maior???

Deus- é você vai ver!!!! Até mais!!!

Kai- até!!!! Deus vai embora, e Kyoma reaparece.

Kyoma- vai ficar até ser atacado por um lobo ou pelo Gary???

Kai- eu já entro!!!

Kyoma- tava falando com quem???

Kai- com um amigo, que passou por aqui!!!

Kyoma- hum, vamos??? E eles entram e se ajeitam para dormir.

Kai- boa noite!!!!

Kyoma- boa noite, coelhinho!!! E um uivo novamente assusta Kai.

Kai- só pessoa do mato pra dormir com esse barulho!!!

Ray- eu ouvi isso!!!!

Kai- vai dormir!!! E Kai tenta dormir, mas ele olha para os lados e vai até a cama da Kyoma e tenta subir, ela o pega.

Kyoma- medroso!!!

Kai- chata!!!! E os dois dormem.

Todos- u.u "que bonitinho"

E dormem, no dia seguinte Kyoma acorda e Hilary já acordada.

Kyoma- bom dia Hilary!!!

Hilary- bom dia Kyoma!!! E Fred aparece.

Fred- oi Kyoma!!!

Kyoma- oi Fred!!!

Hilary- eu já volto!!!

Fred- vai fazer alguma coisa hoje a tarde???

Kyoma- hoje eu vou sair com meu irmão, depois de tanto tempo sem vê-lo eu quero passar cada minuto com ele!!!

Fred- entendo!!!! Vai onde com seu irmão???

Kyoma- eu vou com ele apresentar a cidades com os meninos!!!

Fred- meninos??? Olha lá!!!! brinca Fred.

Kyoma- deixa disso, são os companheiros do Ray de beyblade!!!

Fred- e quantos são??? Tenho que saber, para ver quantos garotos vou ter que bater, rsrsrsrsrsrrs!!!

Kyoma- rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Fred- até depois!!!

Kyoma- a gente se vê!!!! E Fred estava indo, mas seu sorriso, logo se transformou em um olhar possessivo, mais a tarde Fred passa pela casa de Ray e vê Kai na varanda.

Kai- que tédio essa vida de coelho!!!! Que raiva!!!

Fred- que bonitinho!!!!

Kai- corta essa!!!!

Fred- credo que tipo de aberração você é???

Kai- some daqui!!!!

Fred- você fala!!!!

Kai- não, eu relincho!!!

Fred- e é bem mal criado!!!!

Kai- vai ver se eu to na esquina!!!!

Fred- você vai aprender uma lição seu coelho desbocado!!!! E pega Kai pelas orelhas.

Kai- me largue imbecil!!!! E dá uma patada em Fred que deixa um arranhão enorme em seu rosto.

Fred- é agora que vou te levar para conhecer uma alcatéia de lobos, eles adoram coelhos!!!! E Kyoma chega na hora.

Kyoma- Fred, o que está fazendo???

Fred- nada!!!

Kai- nada o caralh...

Kyoma- solte ele agora!!!

Fred- ele é só um coelho!!!

Kyoma- solta ele agora Fred!!!! O Ray tinha razão sobre você!!!!

Fred- qual é Kyoma, ele é um coelho!!!!

Kai- hei, olha o respeito!!!

Fred- cala a boca!!!

Kyoma- saia daqui!!!! E fique longe dele!!!! e Fred vai embora totalmente furioso.

Fred- como um simples coelho pode estragar tudo, estava com a Kyoma em minhas mãos!!!! Tenho que descobrir, o qual é a desse coelho!!!! E vai até Hilary e Tyson que estavam chegando.

Tyson- oi Fred!!!!

Fred- oi Tyson como vão???

Hilary- muito bem obrigado!!!!

Fred- eu soube que você foi campeão mundial!!! E Tyson na hora se gaba todo.

Tyson- fui não, sou!!!! Foi uma luta difícil, foi contra o Kai!!!!

Fred- Kai??? Quem é ele???

Tyson- é o coelho!!!!

Fred- você lutou contra um coelho????

Tyson- não animal... desculpe, mas ele era humano antes, até agora eu não sei como foi virar um coelho!!!

Fred- ele era humano!!!

Tyson- aham, um idiota branquelo!!!

Fred- dá pra ver que são bem amigos!!!!

Tyson- sabe que de vez em quando dá vontade de matar ele, de tão idiota que ele é, mas no fundo bem no fundo ele é boa gente!!!!

Fred- minha irmã gosta de você, quem sabe não poderia dar um autógrafo??? E os olhos do Tyson na hora brilham.

Tyson- claro, vamos lá vou ver se acho uma caneta!!!!

Fred- tenho todo o tempo do mundo!!!!

Tyson- vamos lá!!! e os dois foram e Tyson ficou procurando uma caneta e joga uma revista perto de Fred que pega.

Fred- são vocês???

Tyson- aham, logo após o final do campeonato!!!! Olha esses são a dinastia F , essa é a all- stars a equipe do Max, esse você conhece...

Fred- sei os White tigers!!!

Tyson- esses são os mal acabados dos blitzkrieg boys, a equipe do Kai, esses são, esse são o batalhão Bartez...

Fred- qual desses é o Kai???

Tyson- o que tem as marcas na cara!!!! Ray chega na hora e vê Fred e não o recebe muito bem.

Ray- o que você está fazendo aqui????

Fred- já estava de saída!!!

Tyson- e o autógrafo???

Fred- deixa pra depois!!! Até logo!!! E vai embora.

Tyson- nossa Ray porque tratou ele assim???

Ray- vai por mim, ele não presta!!

Tyson- ele pediu meu autógrafo, pra irmã dele!!!

Ray- ele não tem irmã!!!

Tyson- o que??? TT.TT

Ray- o que ele queria afinal, e não se ofenda seu autógrafo é que não era!!!

Tyson- que saco!!!! E joga a caneta no chão, sai bravo.

O que ele queria afinal, pelo jeito não era mesmo o autógrafo de Tyson!!!!

Vejam a seguir!!!! Bjs fui!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Quero mandar beijo a todas as minha migas que elas são demais!!! beijus meninas!!!!

Ray suspeita de algo, e pelo jeito não é nada bom.

Ray- Kyoma...

Kyoma- oi Ray!!!!

Ray- posso te falar uma coisa???

Kyoma- se for falar para ficar longe do Fred...

Ray- mas entenda...

Kyoma- você tinha razão!!!

Ray- o que???

Kyoma- ele maltratou o Kai!!!

Ray- o que??? Ele seria capaz de machucar um coelho???

Kyoma- ele disse que ia leva-lo até os lobos!!!!

Ray- mas porque???

Kyoma- eu não sei, mas não se preocupe, eu vou me afastar dele!!!

Ray- é bom...

Kyoma- o que o Fred fez, para você ficar com raiva dele???

Ray- bem eu vou te contar tudo!!! Ele jogou o Lee contra mim...

Kyoma- como assim???

Ray- bem, quando nosso mestre me deu a Driger, o Lee mostrou um ponto de inveja, e Fred falou um monte, que fez o Lee ficar com raiva de mim!!!

Kyoma- que horrível!!!

Ray- ele tentou também, roubar a Driger, bater no Kevin, humilhar a Mariah, jogar todos contra mim!!!!

Kyoma- me perdoa Ray, eu não sabia!!!!

Ray- tudo bem!!!! Por isso que quero você longe dele!!!!

Kyoma- tudo bem ,eu agora vou te ouvir!!!! Mas ele seria capaz de machucar o Kai???? E Ray nota Kyoma diferente e abre um leve sorriso.

Ray- Kyoma...

Kyoma- o que???

Ray- você já viu o Kai humano???

Kyoma- não, porque???

Ray- venha aqui!!!! E mostra a revista que tem a foto deles.

Kyoma- é esse aqui???

Ray- é sim!!!!

Kyoma pensa- "que gatinho"!!!! (todas pensam isso querida)

Ray- ele não é ruim, um pouco, mas ele é bom amigo, um bom companheiro de equipe, ele era bem frio no começo, mas eu não o culpo, deve ter passado por maus bocados, nas mãos do Boris e de Voltaire!!!!

Kyoma- quem são eles???

Ray- Boris, é aquele idiota que fundou a BEGA, para dominar o mundo, foi ele que criou o Kai desde pequeno e Voltaire é o avô dele tão mal quanto Boris!!!!

Kyoma- que horror!!!!

Ray- eu sei, mas ele é boa gente apesar de tudo, então, se é isso que você quer, eu queria uma coisa. Que você cuidasse dele, ele vai cuidar de você, tenho certeza!!!!

Kyoma- obrigado, meu irmão!!!! E abraça Ray, mas...

Ray- ah meu Deus!!!

Kyoma- o que foi Ray???

Ray- descobri o que ele queria???

Kyoma- quem queria o quê???

Ray- Fred, eu sei o queria com o Tyson!!!!

Kyoma- Tyson???

Ray- não era o Tyson...

Kyoma- porque???

Ray- eu acho que ele viu como o Kai era humano!!!!

Kyoma- não se preocupe ele está bem!!!! e Hilary aparece.

Hilary- alguém viu o Kai??

Ray- o que??? temos que ir e depressa!!!!

Hilary- porque???

Kyoma- o Kai corre perigo!!!! E Tyson ouve.

Tyson- o que você disse Ray??? E se preocupa na hora.

Ray- temos que procurar o Fred!!!!

Kyoma- temos que nos separar assim achamos mais rápido!!!!

Ray- eu não sei se é seguro!!!

Kyoma- temos que acha-lo!!!!

Ray- vamos chamar os White tigers também!!!! E todos saem atrás de Kai, mas ele sai de um canto da casa com aquela cara de soninho.

Kai- para onde foi todo mundo??? e Fred aparece atrás dele.

Fred- atrás de você!!!! E Kai se assusta na hora.

Kai- o que você quer???

Fred- eu não vou perde-la para um coelho!!!!

Kai- o que??? do que está falando????

Fred- eu sei de tudo, que você foi humano, que veio para cá, para descobrir como voltar ao normal, mas de uma coisa eu sei, não vou deixar você estragar minha vida, coelho ou humano!!!!

E foi pegar Kai, que dá uma patada no rosto de Fred, que deixa um arranhão.

Kai- fique longe de mim!!!!

Fred- é agora que eu te mato, seu verme!!!!

E dá um chute muito forte em Kai, que bate em uma parede.

Fred- vamos dar uma voltinha!!!! E coloca o coelho dentro de um saco e vai até o meio da mata e quando Kai acorda tem uma corda em seu pescoço.

Kai- auch!!!! Que lugar é esse????

Fred- cala a boca!!!! É aqui que alimento lobos!!!! Boa sorte!!! E sai correndo, e não demora muito até que uns lobos aparecem.

Kai- ah não!!!! Preciso sair daqui!!!!! Droga de corda!!!!

E os lobos cercam o pobre coelhinho.

Kai- fiquem longe de mim!!!!! Por favor... AMIGOS... SOCORRO!!!!

Kyoma- Kai... RAY POR AQUI!!!!

Ray- o que foi??

Kyoma- eu ouvi o Kai!!!!

Ray- onde??

Kyoma- em direção das montanhas!!!!!

Ray- vamos depressa!!!!

Tyson- vamos depressa!!!!!!!!!!!

Enquanto isso um lobo estas prestes a pular em Kai, mas Tyson chega e dá uma paulada no lobo.

Ray- Kyoma tire o Kai daqui!!!!

Kyoma- certo!!!! E Kyoma desamarra Kai e o leva para longe.

Max- você tá legal???

Kai- estou bem!!!!

Daichi- poxa cara você me assustou!!!! Tempo depois eles estavam já em casa.

Kyoma- você me assustou...-Kai a interrompe.

Kai- porque fez isso???

Kyoma- você poderia morrer!!!

Kai- me responda por favor!!!!

Kyoma- porque é o certo, você faria a mesma coisa por mim!!!!

Kai- como você garante???

Kyoma- pelo que o Ray falou!!!!

Kai- o que???

Kyoma- ele disse, que no fundo você é boa gente, um bom amigo, então se fosse um de nós, você estaria lá!!!!

Kai- foi a coisa mais bacana que alguém disse ao meu respeito!!!!

Kyoma- eu vou te ajudar, vou ver se consigo falar com meu mestre, e você vai voltar a ser humano de novo!!!!!

Kai- e se eu não voltar???

Kyoma- bem, eu nunca tive um coelho!!!!!

Kai- obrigado a todos vocês!!!!

Todos- que isso!!!!!!

Bem finalmente é o ultimo capítulo!!! BJKS até lá!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Bem esse é o último e não tenho nenhum comentário a fazer...

todos: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

eu: tá bom já chega!!!!! Vamos nessa!!!!!

E mais uma manhã, e derrepente Gary e Lee chegam na casa de Fred que ainda dormia!!!!

Gary- ACORDA!!!!! E joga Fred no chão.

Fred- o que foi???

Lee- nós vimos o que você fez com o Kai!!!!!

Fred- o que??? do que estão falando???

Gary- quer saber como é ser trancado em uma caixa minúscula????

Fred- fique longe de mim seu urso banhoso!!!!

E sai correndo, mais Lee corre e derruba ele, e gary o pega como se fosse um animal.

Gary- você me deixou muito zangado!!!!

Fred- você queria colocar ele em uma panela tá falando o que de mim, seu balofo!!!!!

Gary- mas veja a diferença eu nunca jamais encostei a mão no coelhinho!!!!!

Lee- vamos para a caixa!!!!

Fred- me solta agora!!!!!

Gary- até mais ver meu amigo!!!! e prende Fred em uma caixa de madeira.

Fred- me tira daqui agora!!!!

Gary- cadê o fósforo???

Lee- calma cara!!!! Vamos sair daqui!!! E Kyoma chega.

Kyoma- o que estão fazendo??

Fred- Kyoma, eles me prenderam e não sei o porque, me ajude por favor!!!!!

Kyoma- Lee e gary vocês fizeram tudo errado!!!!!

Lee- mas ele...

Kyoma- coloquem uma corda, para garantir!!!!!!

Fred- Kyoma... Kyoma...

Kyoma- isso é para você aprender a não mecher com os outros!!!! Seu lixo!!!!! E dá um chute na caixa.

Fred- Kyoma você me paga!!!!! Eu vou acabar com você e depois todo esse povo nojento!!!!! E é bom esconder muito bem aquele verme, porque da próxima vez eu não vou hesitar atirar nele!!!!

Kyoma- chegue perto do Kai, que você vai passar o resto da vida comendo de canudinho!!!!!

Fred- você não pode comigo nem querendo!!!!

Gary- mas quem disse que ela vai sozinha????

Lee- é verdade!!!!

Kyoma- vamos sair daqui!!!!! E saem dali.

Fred- vocês me pagam, você esqueceram que treinamos todos juntos!!!!!

E vai batendo de leve em todas as madeiras da caixa até que acha uma mais flexível, e começa a dar socos fortíssimos na madeira até que quebra e vai abrindo a caixa, e sai dela com um ódio de dar medo.

Fred- agora é hora da vingança!!!!! E vai em direção a casa de Ray e vê que Kyoma está sozinha.

Kai- vocês prenderam ele em uma caixa????

Kyoma- porque???

Kai- deveriam joga-lo no rio também!!!!! E Fred aparece.

Fred- então porque não faz isso????

Kyoma- Kai foge!!!!!

Kai- Kyoma...

Fred- e então Kyoma o que vai fazer???

Kai- deixa ela em paz!!!!

Fred- quieto vermezinho!!!!! E vai dar um chute no coelhinho, mas Kyoma dá um chute na cara de Fred.

Kyoma- eu te disse que se chegasse perto dele iria se arrepender!!!!!

Fred- que se dane, eu vou acabar com você!!!!! E Fred dá uma cadeirada a joga em Kyoma que desmaia.

Kai- fique longe dela!!!!!

Fred- eu vou leva-la a um lugar especial!!!!

Kai- ora seu...

Fred- cale a boca!!!!! E joga o coelho no banheiro.

Kai- me tira daqui!!!!! E Fred carrega Kyoma nos braços e leva ela. Mas para a sorte de Kai, Deus aparece.

Deus- como vai meu filho???

Kai- por favor, salve a Kyoma!!!!!

Deus- o que???

Kai- eu te imploro salve a Kyoma!!!!!

Deus- mas para isso...

Kai- eu fico como coelho pelo resto da vida, mas ela precisa ficar a salvo, por favor!!!!! E Deus abre um grande sorriso.

Deus- você faria isso!!!!

Kai- qualquer coisa!!!!!

Deus- mais eu não posso ir lá, salva-la!!!!

Kai- porque??? Você pode tudo!!!! Apesar de...

Deus- eu não aparecer quando você ficou preso na caixa???

Kai- é...

Deus- deixa te contar uma história criança!!!! Uma vez um homem, humilde, vivia da pesca, mais um dia ele estava longe e o barco dele afundou, e ele ficou boiando em um dos pedaços do barco até uma ilha...

Kai- o que ele fez???

Deus- ele agradeceu, por estar a salvo, ele conseguiu achar comida e água, e ele novamente agradeceu, fez um abrigo para se proteger do tempo e dos animais, e mais uma vez ele agradeceu, mas sabe o que aconteceu???

Kai- não...o que aconteceu???

Deus- o abrigo dele pegou fogo, tudo que ele havia feito para sobreviver foi devorado pelas chamas, e ele olhou para o céu e disse:- Porque fez isso??? a minha única chance de viver, foi tudo transformado em cinzas! E derrepente um rapaz chega e fala "vamos meu amigo, viemos resgata-lo" o naufrago ficou surpreso, ele perguntou "como me acharam??" e o rapaz disse: com o sinal de fogo que você fez!!!!

Kai- você esteve lá!!!! Você me salvou, mas pelas mãos dos meus amigos!!!!

Deus- finalmente você entendeu, filho!!!!

Kai- então, como posso ajudar a Kyoma!!!!

Deus- você indo lá!!!!!

Kai- mas como se eu...

Deus- olha para o espelho!!!! E Kai assim que olha, vê que voltou ao normal.

Kai- mas... porque???

Deus- você aprendeu a ter fé, quando pediu socorro aos seus amigos, você teve fé que eles salvariam, agora, uma garota, tem a fé que alguém vai salva-la!!!! E coloca o terço nele.(aquele que a menininha deu a ele)

Kai- então eu posso ir???

Deus- claro!!!! Anda de uma vez!!!!

Kai- obrigado, por nunca desistir de mim!!!!

Deus- que isso!!!! Vai agora salvar a menina!!!!

Kai- até a vista!!!!! E Kai se ajoelha e dá um beijo nas mãos de Deus. Se levanta e sai correndo para salvar Kyoma.

Deus- até a vista, meu filho!!!!! E desaparece.

Enquanto isso na floresta.

Kyoma- me solta!!!!

Fred- você acha que eu deixaria quieto??? Você me paga depois eu me livro daquela abominação!!!

Kai- não se esqueça, que também sou uma gracinha!!!! E dá um soco em Fred.

Fred- quem é você???

Kai- meu nome é Kai!!!!! ((adoro essa fala))

Kyoma- Kai???? É você??? Dizia ela com o coração a mil.

Kai- eu não te disse que eu era lindo!!!

Fred- eu acabo com você!!!!!

Kai- agora você me paga!!!!! E dá um chute em Fred que bate a cabeça na árvore e desmaia.

Kyoma- como voltou ao normal???

Kai- eu aprendi uma lição muito importante!!!! E desamarra ela e logo em seguida Ray aparece.

Ray- Kai, você voltou ao normal!!!!

Kai- tava na hora já!!!!! e Ray abre um sorriso largo.

Ray- Kyoma, quero te apresentar ao verdadeiro Kai Hiwatari!!!! Cuide bem dela!!!

Kai- pode deixar, meu amigo!!!! e eles se cumprimentam. E os outros aparecem.

Tyson- Kai você voltou ao normal!!!!!

Hilary- que bom!!!!! E pula no Kai, e dá um abraço nele ((de amizade)).

Tyson- oh, Hilary!!!! Ele não é mais um coelho, então evita os abraços!!!!

Hilary- que isso Tyson, desde quando você tem ciúmes de mim!!!!

Kai- ah, Hilary você não percebeu que ele carrega um caminhão por você!!!

Tyson- KAIIII!!!!!! O////O

Kai- o que eu falei alguma mentira???

Hilary- o que??? é verdade Tyson!!!!

Ray- vamos deixa-los a sós!!!!

Max- não eu quero ver!!!!!

Daichi- eu também!!!!!

Kai- vamos embora!!!!!

Daichi- e o Fred??? E o Fred acorda.

Fred- quem são vocês???? Com a batida na cabeça ele fica desmemoriado.

Ray- não me venha com essa!!!!

Fred- Fred??? Quem é Fred??? Kai olha para o céu.

Kai- não desiste nunca é???

Kyoma- tá falando com quem????

Kai- um amigo!!!!! e Kyoma olha para o céu também.

Kyoma- entendo!!!!!

Kai- então quando vamos a Rússia???

Ray- Rússia????

Kai- claro, eu prometi para alguém que quando voltasse ao normal, e levaria até a Rússia!!!!

Kyoma- sério???

Kai- claro que é!!!!!

Tyson- eu adoro a Rússia, principalmente a comida!!!!!

Hilary- então vamos todos!!!!!

Kai- vamos sair desse mato eu não agüento mais!!!!

Kyoma- mato??? Ora seu...

Ray- pega ele!!!! E todos vão correndo atrás de Kai.

Tempo depois, Kai melhorou seu comportamento com o próximo.

Mordomo- senhor, sua correspondência!!!!

Kai- obrigado, e não me chame de senhor, me faz parecer velho!!!!

Mordomo- claro!!!!

E Kai deixa sua correspondência em uma mesa. E pega o telefone.

Voltaire- alô!!!!

Kai- sou eu!!!!

Voltaire- Kai... fazia tempo que eu queria falar com você!!!!

Kai- eu também!!!! E os dois ficam conversando horas e horas.

Mas o Kai não ficou perfeito afinal quem é????

Tyson- o Kai, vamos nessa!!!! Quero ver a praça vermelha!!!!

Kai- não!!!!

Max- vamos!!!!

Kai- não!!!!

Daichi- vamos de uma vez!!!!

Kai- calem a boca que saco!!!! Vão vocês!!!!!

Mas se tem a alguém que ele tem que agradecer é a uma certa menininha. E vai até a casa dela.

Menininha- você aqui!!!!! Ele se agacha para ficar a altura da menina.

Kai- como vai indo???

Menininha- vou muito bem!!!!!

Kai- eu tenho que te agradecer por tudo o que você fez por mim!!!!

Menininha- que isso, não foi nada!!!!!

Kai- qual é teu nome???

Menininha- porque???

Kai- minhas mãos voltaram!!!!

Menininha- você vai me dar um autógrafo???

Kai- porque não??? Você não quer tudo bem!!!!

Menininha- eu quero sim!!!! XDDD

Kai- então qual é teu nome???

Menininha- Lindsay!!!!

Kai- tá aqui!!!! Pode exibir a todas suas amigas!!!!

Lindsay- muito, muito, muito obrigado!!!!!

Kai- é eu que agradeço!!!!! E dá um abraço na menininha.

Lindsay- viu, eu falei pra vocês que conhecia o Kai!!!! E todas as amiguinhas dela apareceram.

Kai- falou para suas amigas???

Lindsay- claro!!!!!

Kai- então elas sabem que dormi na sua cama né???

Lindsay- viu, eu não disse a vocês????

Todas- O.O sortuda!!!!

Kai- vamos???

Lindsay- para onde??? Dizia ela com os olhos brilhando.

Kai- conhecer o resto da equipe!!!!!!

Lindsay- sério!!!! XDDDDD

Todas- a gente também quer conhecer eles!!!

Kai- vamos todos eles estão na praça vermelha!!!! E vão todos conhecer os bladebreakers que todos ficam lá na maior folia.

Lindsay- quero um autógrafo de todos vocês!!!!

Kai- e então Kyoma, o que achou???

Kyoma- mais perfeito impossível!!!! E dá um abraço bem forte em Kai que retribui, e Kai abre a mão e vê o terço.

Kai- exibido!!!!!!!

THE END!!!!!!

Eu disse, pelo menos na minha opinião, quando você achar que nada tem solução se lembre que Ele sempre estará para te ajudar, porque como diz o ditado "não importa o tamanho da sujeira você sempre pode limpar!", um beijo a todos vocês!!!!! E muito obrigado pelas reviews!!!!!!

FUI!!!!!


End file.
